Aircraft wheels are an important component of a landing gear system. With tires mounted upon them, wheels support the entire weight of the aircraft during taxi, takeoff, and landing. Accordingly, a wheel may experience significant tensile loads, particularly during landing. To strengthen the wheel and/or reduce occurrences of cracking at the wheel's surface, a compressive stress may be applied to the wheel during the manufacturing process. The force applied to the wheel during this “stressrolling” process may be sensed by a load cell. An off-axis or “side load” may cause the body of the load cell to deflect and/or deform, creating inaccuracies in the measurement of the force being applied to the wheel.